Josh Manptom
"I'm trusting my psychopathy, adrenaline, and desire to make money on you so do not fuck with me." ―Josh agreeing to enter the Black Skull. Josh Manptom is the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: London 2006. He was a guard of the queen but was expelled and fired by charges of corruption he then becomes involved with the criminal organization of London the Black Skulls. Biography Childhood Josh was born in London. His father and mother worked in the music business until his mother had a relapse to depression, his father tried to do everything to treat her but she ended up committing suicide. After that they moved to a smaller apartment on St. John Street. He had a difficult relationship with his father, he turned into an alcoholic and constantly beat up Josh. Adolescence and involvement with the London Infernals in adolescence josh became a bitter and violent young man, he constantly robbed convenience stores and his father did not give a shit. He caught the attention of the street gang Infernals of London who called Josh to join them, he accepted and at the age of 16 already knew how to shoot and already killed members of enemy gangs. Josh liked that, he had an adrenaline rush he'd never felt before, and he was still making good money. Death of the father and changing of life In one of the services for the Infernals Josh ended up fucking everything and as a form of retaliation they killed his father. Josh realized what he had done with his life and it cost the life of his father. Josh left the life of the crime at that time and decided to do something right or what he thought right, join the queen's royal guard, He spent the rest of adult life trying to achieve this and succeeded. Expelled from the Queen's Guard Even doing everything to be honest in the eyes of the law. Josh ended up using his influence as a royal guard to get involved in criminal schemes such as managing a street drug network. He was trying to find the location of the Infernals until he was discovered by the leader of his guards and was expelled. He then spent the rest of the month in bars drinking and spending his last dollars with drunks. Assassins and entering the Black Skulls One day as he was returning to his apartment, he was attacked by a group of armed men who attacked him, Josh hid in them in the shadows of the alley, picked up one of them and then shot the others. Josh was being hunted by someone he suspected of the Infernals, a few days later he received a letter from the so-called Black Skulls, a criminal organization that operated to create riots and attacks on the royal family. according to them a symbol for the people only makes them weaker and so the royal family had to die, Josh entered the group and met Richard Dwall leader of the organization and Alice Darwin the ally of Richard. He then started doing jobs for them and expanding their business through London. Betrayed Josh was betrayed by the black skulls and found that they were working with the Infernals. It was all a plan of the two organizations from the start. He is forced to flee to villages far from London where he does business with several local criminals, he is coming back little by little, ending the business of the two organizations. He ends with the Infernals but discovers that they are a division of the black skulls and that Richard was the true enemy from the beginning, He leaves for revenge in the middle of the attack that the skulls began in the castle of Windsor. Revenge and becoming London's biggest criminal In the midst of the tumult he runs to the terrace of a building where Richard and Alice were commanding the whole operation against the royal family. He fights alice on the stairs and kills him, he meets Richard on the terrace and the two face each other face to face, after shooting at Richard he knocks him to break his skull, he throws him from the building saying the following phrase "Who is with the black skull now "After this he changes the name of the organization to Lions of London and changes the purpose to only a criminal organization that operates and dominates the city in several types of illegal businesses. Fate After becoming the new biggest criminal in London he continued to manage his business in and out of town, after finishing the last mission without taking damage the player unlocks a new look called "10 after years" Obviously showing the look of Josh years later end of the game. Category:Protagonists Category:Grand Theft Auto: London 2006